The Grimm Reaper
by Tesgirl
Summary: Seth has a lovely dream of Kassandra.


Hey Guys this is my first post and this a Lemon of my story on wattpad called THE GRIMM REAPER.

Enjoy

Chapter One

SETH POV

After all the yelling from Kassandra I decided to hit the hay. Even though she was mad at me she was still a sexy woman. Her long black hair cascading down her back and her golden eyes that had made me melt. Even though I had just met her, she was sure on my mind a lot. I felt sleepy all of a sudden like I was going to fall out. I found my room and then fell into bed.

I wake up to moans, soft and sweet moans and when I open my eyes I see Kassandra rubbing her hot core at the foot of my bed. Her head was thrown back and her body arched. The room that was once cold was filled with sweaty heat. I sit up and stare at her small vigorous fingers going around and around and in and out. Once she had put her head down She realized I was watching her in the low lighting. Her golden eyes buck out of her face and she turns away.

"I am so sorry" she says "I just saw your room and I had an urge"

"umm" I couldn't find the words I wanted to say I didn't even know what I wanted to say. She starts to get up and I pull her into a mind bending kiss. Her head turning in sync with mine her naked body pulled up close to mine. I could feel my member begin to rise and boil. Kassandra was making me do this. I threw her on the bed and open her leg apart. She looks at me and I dive in her heated core was wet already and was dripping on my chin I threw my tongue in and out. She trusts into me and moans the delicious moan I wanted to hear. I look up to her and she is arching her back and gripping the sheets. I swirled my tongue around and liked up and down, her juices tasted like strawberries and it was amazing. I added a finger and she almost jumped out of her skin. Moving around like a snake I grabbed her tan body and held her still with my other hand. She rubbing her breast ferociously and moaning. I added another finger and licked faster liking the response she gave me.

"Faster" she pants

"Help me" I say while slowing down my finger and looking at her. she placed her hand on her core and kept one on her c-cup breasts and moved them in sync.

"Faster" she moans and I obliged happily I sped up my movement and then she screamed and let go. I had given her a break and laid down but before I could return to my regular place, she was there playing with my member, which was rock hard. She took it in and used her breast to help her swirling her tongue around the top. I throw my head back and groan. After a while she slowed down and removed her breasts and used her hand to help her take it all in her mouth. She looked up at me with those eyes and I released. Kassandra smiled and gulped down the juices and I quickly flipped her over knowing that she was going to give a break. I had lined my still hard friend against her heated core and she bucked against the feeling. I slid in and she tighten on me. I groan and she tighten even further, I slowly pull back and I slam into her.

"Seth" she moans and I pull out and slam in over and over. "faster and harder" she pants and I follow her directions. I didn't know how it happened but she was straddling me and bouncing up and down. I grab her and pull her face towards mine and pull her in a very heated kiss. I grab her breast and kiss and suck them alternating between them. She slammed down on my and started to really shake the bed. The moans and groans filling the room. She had screams when I hit her g-spot.

"Please hit it again" she screams and I thrust up again. I feel her clench around me and let go and I let go as well. She laid down on me and wrapped her legs around me while I still in her.

"Hey Wake up Hades wants to see you" Kassandra shakes me and she is fully clothed.

"Last Night was awesome"

"Was it really"

"What"

"After you ate the fruit you passed out and we carried you to your room and I spent the night in the basement trying to figure out what happened to you"

"So last Night"

"No me and Adad were in the basement"

I look around my bed and room was clean.

It was a dream.


End file.
